This invention relates to such chairs as are used to seat infants and small children at mealtimes. Existing baby chairs are usually a tall metal or wooden structure with a small seat, restraining belts and an attached tray area from which the infant is fed. Such a chair is both expensive and very inconvenient to use since it must be near the kitchen table at mealtime and out of the way at other times. The high cost of such a chair is due to the fact that it is not an integral part of the table, but a totally separate unit. Apart from being cumbersome and costly this type of chair also creates a storage problem when the infant outgrows it.
Another type of baby chair consists of a nylon or canvas seat structure attached to a metal framework. The metal framework hooks on to the edge of a table and the infant is fed from the adult eating area. Though this is a less costly chair it creates some new problems. The infant has access to objects on the table within reach and may be inclined to reach for objects on the table out of reach. More important than the inconvenience arising here, the chair has a tendancy to detatch from the table due to the motion of the child. Consequently it is advised that an adult be present when the chair is occupied. Furthermore, since the chair occupies a space at the table it may have to be removed and stored when not in use.
Finally, a storage problem still exists when the infant outgrows the chair.